1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a locking device for a two-way travel drawer with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A drawer is a box shaped container that fits into a piece of furniture (e.g., desk, cabinet, or the like) in such a way that it can be drawn out horizontally to access its contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,591 B1 entitled “lock device for two way travel drawer” is invented by the present inventors. The '591 patent discloses that a lock device for two-way travel drawers of a support body is provided with in combination a peg on a central portion of one side of the drawer; two two-way travel slides each on an outer surface of either side of the drawer; and a lock assembly including a groove member, a sliding member, a lock, and snapping members. The groove member has a rectangular section and includes front and rear flanges to be secured to a wall of the support body. The sliding member has a rectangular section, is slidably disposed in the groove member, and includes openings. The lock is disposed on an upper portion of the wall of the support body and capable of actuating to activate the sliding member. The snapping members are retained in the openings and capable of locking or unlocking the peg when the sliding member moves.
However, the '591 patent is complicated in terms of structure. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,770,680 B1 entitled “lock device for two way travel drawer” is invented by the present inventors. The '680 patent discloses that a lock device for two-way travel drawers of a support body, including in combination pegs each on one side of the drawer; a plurality of two slides each on either side of the drawer; and a lock assembly longitudinally mounted on one side of the support body and including a groove member, a sliding member, a biasing member, a lock, and snapping members. The groove member includes front and rear flanges, and an upward bend on an upper portion. The sliding member is slidably disposed in the groove member and includes longitudinal sets of two flush openings, and an upper hook. The biasing member interconnects the bend and the hook. The lock is on an upper portion of the support body for stopping the sliding member. The snapping member includes a central bottom trough and two inclined surfaces each extending from the trough to either end latch.
However, the '680 patent has the following drawbacks: The positioning of the sliding member in the groove member is not reliable if a pushing force of the drawer is excessive. Further, the piece of furniture (e.g., cabinet) may fall when opening or closing due to imbalance of articles (e.g., hand tools, electric powered tools, etc.) stored in different drawers. Furthermore, the articles fallen out of the cabinet may hurt people besides. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.